A Time to Remember: JC prologue
by LisaT
Summary: Does what it says on the tin. I remnoved this scene from the version above in order to maintain integrity, but decided to post it for the sake of JCers. Unashamed sap for me, anyway! Reviews would be nice.


**a**

** t i m e **

**t o**

** r e m e m b e r**

Captain Kathryn Janeway was fathoms deep in reports when the door chime sounded. She raised her head to call the invitation to enter, but her visitor forestalled her and walked in.

Any thoughts of reproach left her head as she stared at her First Officer.

"Nice outfit," she commented at last, forgetting her initial annoyance. Chakotay looked well in the comfortable, casual clothes that always seemed to fit him so much better than his Starfleet uniform.

Chakotay's olive-skinned features creased in a grin. "I wish I could return the compliment, Captain." The slight emphasis he placed o the last word revealed his mission to her.

Janeway scowled at him. "Chakotay, don't start. I've already heard the Doctor on the subject. I know everyone's taking R & R on the planet, but I simply haven't the time!"

"What did you do, deactivate him?" Chakotay reached for a padd as he spoke, keeping one dark eye on his captain and friend all the while.

"No! I- Chakotay, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm checking these padds to see what's so pressing, and you know what? I can't find a single thing that could be classed as urgent."

"These reports-"

"Will still be here tomorrow. And the day after. And the day after that. Harry says that we've somehow managed to find ourselves in a singularly empty system. B'Elanna reports that, for a wonder, everything is up to speed. Neelix did comment that we needed more foodstuffs, but I suspect he's having a wonderful time remedying that as we speak. Even Tuvok is on the planet, for pity's sake!"

"Lucky Tuvok. Are you sure he's not sick?" Kathryn asked, more than a trace of sarcasm edging her tones.

"Even Vulcans take holidays."

"Nice for them."

"Isn't it. Now, are you going to leave those and come down to the planet with me? Think of it as keeping an eye on the crew, if you must."

"They're adults. They don't need me hovering over them," she retorted in her crabbiest manner.

"Kathryn!"

She flung her hands up in exasperation. "Oh, all right. Anything to get you off my case. But one day's shore leave, and no more, even if the others are taking a week, more or less. Is that clear?"

"As crystal. I'll expect you shortly. Oh, and Kathryn?"

She sighed. "What?"

"Do me a favour. Leave the Captain behind, just for today, OK?"

The doors swished shut on the unusual sight of Captain Kathryn Janeway rendered speechless.

Despite his parting words, no-one was more surprised that Chakotay when the Captain took his advice and beamed down in casual clothes. Even her long hair was freed from the constraints of its usual bun.

The difference it made to her appearance was startling, and Chakotay, standing at a distance, could hardly blame the young crewman who wolf-whistled at sight of her, and then turned an interesting shade of purple as recognition dawned.

"Captain! I'm so sorry! I-"

"That's enough, Crewman," Kathryn told him, one hand raised. The tone was authoritative enough to be reassuring, but the undertone of amusement caused the unfortunate young man to relax. "You're on holiday and today, so am I."

"Thanks Ma'am. Really. I mean, uh, Captain."

Kathryn gave him a regal nod. "Think nothing of it, Crewman." She watched as he retreated, and then Chakotay could have sworn that a demon of mischief entered her eye. "Crewman?"

The crewman turned, very slowly.

"Captain?"

She flashed him her most enchanting smile.

"Thanks for the compliment." With a final nod and a wink, she left the flabbergasted crewman to his own devices and crossed to Chakotay, who was doing his best to control his laughter.

"Well?"

Chakotay made an effort and got a hold of himself. He stepped back from her and eyed her up and down, slowly and deliberately. When he returned his gaze to her face, her cheeks were slightly flushed. With her hair loose and flying in the light breeze, she looked at least ten years younger and very un-captainly.

"Very nice," he commented at last.

The flush deepened.

Chakotay grinned, and offered her his arm. "I'm pleased to meet you, Kathryn. May I have the pleasure?"

Her answer was a friendly swat and a mute acceptance of the proffered arm. They walked together in silence for a few moments, relishing the feeling of comfort and companionship.

"Glad you came?" Chakotay murmured.

She looked up at him, and her smile took his breath away. "Very. Thanks." Her eyes roved in the distance, picking out members of their crew. She smiled again, a contented, almost maternal smile. "They look happy."

"They're enjoying themselves. Look, there's Tuvok under that tree, trying to read whilst Neelix talks incessantly, as usual. And Harry over there, with one of the Delaney sisters. He's doing his best to flirt, and from the tolerant expression on her face, I'd say he's getting nowhere fast-"

"How cruel. Poor Harry!"

He dimpled at her. "He's a good kid, but he's got a lot to learn."

"I assume that's the voice of experience speaking," she returned lightly.

Chakotay's grin paused mid-spread and he narrowed his eyes at her. Kathryn's face was serious and her blue eyes limpid, but the months they'd spent together alone on New Earth had taught him the nuances of her humour; like a Vulcan's, it was subtle, often ironic and double-edged, but never malicious.

Kathryn's comment of a moment ago could be applied equally to either his reposte to her reproach- or his original statement. Knowing her, Chakotay was prepared to bet on the latter, and he was just about to make a sly retort when they were interrupted by their exuberant Morale Officer-cum-Chef-cum-Ambassador.

The little Talaxian's flushed and mottled face was a picture as he realised that the woman standing next to the First Officer was none other than Captain Janeway.

"Er, Captain! I didn't realise that was you standing with Commander Chakotay!"

"Amazing what taking off a uniform can do, isn't it?" Chakotay observed by way of payback, earning himself a gentle dig in the ribs.

Neelix managed to pull himself together. "Yes. Uh, quite. Although I think it's the hair, myself. Maybe you should let it fly loose more often, Captain!"

Chakotay chuckled at the thought of Kathryn on the bridge, her hair all over the place. Kathryn glared.

"I don't think that's an appropriate look for a starship captain, Neelix," she explained kindly. "Regulations state long hair must be twisted or tied up out of the way."

Neelix's face fell. "I'm sorry to hear that. It's so pretty." He eyed the red-brown silkiness for another second before continuing. "Captain, Commander, I came to tell you that this planet is a positive pantry. We've been able to send up barrels worth of supplies!"

"Excellent work, Neelix. D'you mind if I ask how many of those barrels contained leola root?" Chakotay's voice was bland.

Neelix looked glum. "Only one barrel," he responded, oblivious to the looks of relief that passed over the command team's faces. "Lots of vegetables and fruit- and this!" He held up a handful of berries as he spoke.

The command team eyed them curiously. The berries were a very bright shade of blue.

"What are they?" Kathryn asked with understandable caution.

"No idea. Tom says they taste like blueberries. We've sent lots up, but there's bushes of over-ripe fruit still that there's no point in gathering- it'd only go off. Everyone else is having a wonderful time snacking on them in the meantime!"

"I'm sure," Kathryn murmured as she accepted the berries and awaited Chakotay's verdict. "I suppose you haven't found anything resembling a coffee substitute, have you?"

Chakotay grinned through a mouthful of –surprisingly nice- berries at the hopefulness in her voice. Neelix, however, looked mildly offended.

"We don't need any more substitute," he said haughtily. "I've got plenty dried, and Kes is growing more in airponics. I was under the impression that you were satisfied with the current substitute, Captain. Certainly I've had no complaints from anyone else."

Kathryn smiled weakly and Chakotay took pity on her. He was not a coffee drinker himself, but he knew that Kathryn's opinions of Neelix's substitutes did not usually bear repeating. She preferred to use rations to replicate her coffee just as she liked it- strong, hot, and black, and only accepted the occasional flask of substitute that Neelix sent her out of an unwillingness to hurt the good-hearted little Talaxian.

"I think Tom's right about the berries, Captain," Chakotay announced, taking another couple.

The hurt and offended expression on Neelix's face faded to be replaced by a more characteristic beam. "There! I knew you'd like them. Why don't you follow the crew's example and go berry picking and eating? The bushes are over there."

Chakotay grinned down at his companion. "Well, Captain? Shall we go a-berry-picking?"

Kathryn returned his grin. "Why not? You're right; the berries are delicious, and I haven't eaten today. Let's go."

They moved away leaving Neelix to wonder whether he really had heard the Commander say, "Fine, but if you're up all night with tummy-ache, don't come crying to me!"

He wouldn't have said such a thing to the Captain. Would he?

Neelix shook his head and went to find Tom. Maybe there was some veracity in the rumours the bridge crew were fond of spreading from time to time. If there was any truth in it whatsoever, Neelix knew Tom was bound to have some kind of bet set up. In that case, Neelix wanted in on the action.


End file.
